Minä kuolin kompastumalla
by Marygold
Summary: Sillä hetkellä minä unohdin nimet, unohdin kasvot, unohdin niiden yhteensovittamisen elintärkeän merkityksen...


Toiset kuolevat kipuun

**Minä kuolin kompastumalla**

Rating: K-11

Genre: Angst, kuolemafilosofiaa vailla punaista lankaa

* * *

Toiset kuolevat kipuun. Toiset vihreään valoon. Kuolevat puukkoon, luotiin, kuolevat hukkumalla, tukehtumalla, nauramalla, putoamalla, katoamalla. Vaisusti hymyilevät viisitoistavuotiaan kasvot lehden keskiaukeamalla; oletko nähnyt tätä noitaa. Eräänä aamuna ikkuna on auki ja verhon helma lepattaa tuulessa. Vaatteiden kudoksiin leviävä, tummanpunainen veri värjää vain harvoja viimeisiä hengenvetoja. Se on ihmisen luoma, kaunis kangastus kuolemasta. Kunpa kaikki vain kuolisivatkin kuolemalla, kunpa kaikki vain saisivatkin ne viimeiset sanat, jotka kaiverretaan kiveen ja muistetaan ikuisesti.

Minä kuolin kompastumalla.

Hymy muuttui hämmästykseksi, joka ei koskaan ehtinyt kadota kasvoiltani. Jalkani sotkeentuivat verhon reunoista rispaantuneeseen kankaaseen, selkä taipui kaarelle.

Muistan parhaiten ne viimeiset, läikkyvät valonpilkahdukset, jotka kelluivat ihmisten silmissä, kun heidän katseensa kääntyivät. Viekoittelevan, kullanhehkuisen leikin iiriksissä, kontrastinaan kiviseinien harmaa värittömyys. Sillä hetkellä minä unohdin nimet, unohdin kasvot, unohdin niiden yhteensovittamisen elintärkeän merkityksen.

Oli mies, jonka silmissä valo oli tummempaa kuin muiden, oli poika, jonka valo oli pirstaloitunut moneen pieneen lasinsirpaleeseen vihreälle värikalvolle. Oli nainen, jonka katseen keskelle tiivistynyt valo hehkui reunoilta punaisena. Punaisena, vihreänä, punaisena.

"_Mitä muuta kuolema on kuin syntymisen vastareaktio." _

Hänen ääriviivansa, hänen varjonsa valoa vasten. Ainoa, mitä minulle hänestä jäi, parhaasta ystävästäni. Hän tiesi kuolevansa, hän antoi pois näkymättömyysviitaan. Siksi hän kai suostui niin kevyin mielin vaihtamaan myös salaisuudenhaltijaansa, mieluummin hän tuli harmaan ja vähäpätöisen rotan kuin parhaan ystävänsä kavaltamaksi. Julmaa, kuinka helposti ihmismieli pilkkoikaan maailmaa kerroksiin ja lokeroihin, uusiin ja taas uusiin arvojärjestyksiin.

Viikkoa myöhemmin vihreä valo pyyhki elämän hänen silmistään.

"Sinä murhasit minun vanhempani", syytti hänen poikansa kaksitoista vuotta myöhemmin. Se, jonka sirpaleinen lapsenkatse ei koskaan pysynyt niin pitkään paikoillaan, että mikään olisi ehtinyt tarttua siihen.

Viimeisinä öinä heräsin henkeäni haukkoen, sydänalaani puristaen, ja kuvittelin kuinka keuhkoni hapenpuutteessa surkastuivat sisälleni. Luulin silloin, ettei voisi olla kammottavampaa rangaistusta kuin neljä seinää ympärillä, lattia ja katto. "Se on vain omaksi parhaaksesi", tummasilmäisen karhea ääni hipaisi korvantaustaani kun kerroin, kuinka paljon vihasin sitä taloa, mutta rakkaudestakin rakennetut kalterit tekivät elämästäni jälleen vankilan.

Loputtomassa pimeydessä ei ole seiniä, ei kattoa. Ei edes kosteinta ja kivisintä lattiaa, jolle pudottautua ja jota vasten painaa kätensä, poskensa, jonka pintaa raapia kynsillään kunnes nekin ovat loppuun kuluneet. Eläessäni ajattelin usein, että jos elämänviivani todella on maalattu vain kuivuneella verellä ja vihreällä kuin pimeän piirto, en halua enää elää. Kuoltuani jaksan edelleen kuvitella, ettei kuolema voi olla vain tätä, ettei kuolema voi olla pelkkä loputon rangaistus ihmiselämän rajallisista synneistä.

Luulen, että voisin halutessani kääntyä takaisin. Voisin siirtää repaleisen verhon syrjään elämän ja kuoleman välistä, valon ja pimeyden välistä, ja olla taas puoliksi todellinen. En koskaan tulisi vanhaksi. En koskaan putoaisi liian korkealta. Enkä koskaan enää tuntisi, kuinka kirpeää puoliraa'an omenan mehu on valuessaan hymyyn taipuneita huulipieliä pitkin. Elämä virtaisi vetenä lävitseni, maailman murentuessa tomuksi vain minä jäisin lopulta jäljelle. Tukehtuisin omaan tunnottomuuteeni, joka ei koskaan riittäisi tappamaan minua.

Kun siristän silmiäni tarpeeksi, kun keskitän katseeni suoraan eteen ja pakotan kaikki muistoni yhteen ainoaan pisteeseen, saan hetkeksi tarkoituksen olemattomuudelle. Jossain tuolla sen on oltava, paikan, jossa kahleet taotaan auki ja siivet kaivautuvat lapaluiden alta, selkärangan molemmin puolin. Hetken välähtävä kipu ja sitten pelkkää täydellisyyttä. Täydellisyydestähän minä joskus unelmoin. Lensin moottoripyörällä ja tuuli takertui hiuksiin. Rakastelin kylpyammeessa. Uskoin kohtaloon.

"Oletko jo kyllästynyt ystäviin ja vihollisiin?" kysyy veljeni minulta pimeässä, painaa selkänsä selkääni vasten. Hänen siipiensä karheat höyhenet kutittavat. Naurattaa. En vain tiedä, onko se sopivaa.

"Milloin sinä muka olisit miettinyt, mikä on sopivaa ja mikä ei?" kuiskaa hän, minun pikkuveljeni, jonka nimeä en muista. Mutta muistan silmät. Mustat ja vihaiset viirut, mitä sinä muka tiedät elämästä, mitä sinä muka kuolemasta ymmärrät, sinun elämäsi on pelkkää hauskaa piiloleikkiä ja sinä muka kuvittelet olevasi taistelija. Kultakalja räjähtää sirpaleiksi osuessaan seinään, hän kerää matolla sätkyttelevät kalat paitansa helmaan ja pelastaa ne kylpyammeeseen. "Silloin, kun ajoit moottoripyörällä tahallasi jästien lyhtypylvääseen? Silloin kun karkasit viimeisenä kouluvuonna miltei joka viikonloppu Tylyahoon juomaan pääsi täyteen? Kun rikoit minun leluni lapsena, koska ne olivat hienompia kuin omasi?"

"Ja silloin kun kuolin", minä täydennän pujottaen sormeni hänen pitkien, karheiden sormiensa lomaan. "Kompastumalla."

Lapsena hänen naurunsa oli minun kyyneleeni, hänen kyyneleensä minun nauruni. Ensimmäistä kertaa minun nauruni sekoittuu veljeni nauruun vasta kun olen jo nähnyt, miten helposti kaiken voi saada ja menettää vielä helpommin, miten voi nousta ja pudota heti uudelleen polvilleen. Nyt, kun minulla viimein voisi olla tilaisuus kysyä jokainen elämäni painoksi kasautunut kysymys, en oikeastaan enää välitä. Hyvästä ja pahasta. Ystävistä ja vihollisista.

Kaikkihan me kuvittelimme olevamme oikeassa.


End file.
